Make Me
by SweetStrawberry13
Summary: "Cute?" Nico raised one eyebrow. "I am not cute, I am a son of Hades, you should tremble in fear, not call me cute." Will merely laughed loud. "Stop laughing." Nico demanded. "Make me!" Will managed to get out in between laughs.


I don't own anything. I am not Rick Riordan, obviously.

EDIT 8/5/16: I double checked all grammar and spelling errors with a friend. I hope its completely safe now ;D.

Enjoy it!

###################################

Will was sprawled out on one of the new couches in the Hades Cabin, that he helped to move in only a week earlier. The whole cabin was a lot brighter, now that it didn´t look like a crypt anymore. They repainted the walls from black to a light Grey, removed all the furniture and replaced it with things that you will find in every other summer camp cabin. Old leather couches, bunk beds, and shelves. The only things that stayed were the built-in cabinets. Though the whole room was still nothing compared to his cabin, which seems to be the Epitome of brightness.

Not that he was complaining about it. He liked his cabin; they had lots of shelves full of the best poetry in the world; somebody is always playing music and if not, he could be sure, that the radio is on. He enjoyed the Company of his siblings and the fact, that there is always somebody to talk if you get lonely or bored. Up until the giant war, he never knew it differently. His cabin is always a little bit overcrowded, but he had to admit, he liked the quietness that the Hades cabin offers, with Nico being the only resident, most of the times.

Will glances over at the son of Hades, who was hunched over his old Nintendo and playing a rather heated game of Mario cart, while cursing in Italian. It has been eight months since they defeated Gaea and even though it took a long time for the boy to recover from the underworld magic, he was back to normal. Well not really, Will thought. Nico was a lot more open; he didn´t shut himself off from the rest of the world. He has friends now; he belongs here, and he has started to enjoy life.

Nico threw his fist into the air, grinning from ear to ear. Excitement shining in his eyes, as he looked at Will like a four-year-old who had just gotten candy. Will turned bet red and averted his eyes for a moment. He was often caught staring at the other boy; he liked the concentrated look on Nico's face when he is trying to excel in a new game, that Will gave to him. He just had to stare at him, because it was so darn cute. Will had a crush on the son of Hades since the Battle of Manhattan, and this crush had only grown since he got to know the other boy better. Will knew that he was in love with Nico, and he knew Nico was gay. Jason had confirmed it only a few weeks ago. But what Will didn´t know was, if the other teen liked him back.

"Why were you looking at me like that?" Nico closed the Nintendo and set it onto the only table in the cabin before he looked at Will again.

"You seem happy just like a four-year-old getting chocolate." Will is grinning, even though his cheeks are burning. He tried to hide them behind his hands.

"I finally beat Luigi that bastard in the Mansion." He smiled confidently.

"Congrats!" Will managed to say with a straight face before he let out a laugh.

"Come on; this is a big thing." Nico crossed his arms and looked rather bummed, that the other teen didn´t appreciate his success.

"Are you sulking, because I laughed?" Will was unsuccessful trying to wipe the grin off his face. He looked too cute at the moment.

"No." Nico shook his head and looked in a different direction.

"Yes, you are!" Wills grin only grew.

"Stop making fun of me."

"You know, I would never do that, your outburst of excitement merely amuses me," Will stated a cheeky grin on his face. "Which is incredibly cute, by the way."

"Cute?" Nico raised one eyebrow. "I am not cute, I am a son of Hades; you should tremble in fear, not call me cute." Will merely laughed loud.

"Stop laughing," Nico demanded.

"Make me!" Will managed to get out in between laughs. There was an unreadable expression in the other boys face, as he got up, crossed the room and got onto his knees in front of the couch Will was laying on. Wills laughs died down, curious as to what Nico would do. The son of Hades leaned down.

A moment later Wills' heart was beating way too fast, as he felt Nico's lips on his own. He couldn´t believe this was happening. Will was too much in shock, to respond in any way. He was looking up at Nico, feeling his slightly colder lips on his and thinking, this has to be a dream. The kiss didn´t last long; Nico becomes aware that Will wasn´t responding. He drew his head back, opened his eyes and turned away feeling embarrassed and hurt. He slumped down and started to get up. Which finally shook Will out of his stupor. He grabbed Nico's wrist and pulled. Nico landed halfway on top of Will, letting out a sound of utter surprise, as the son of Apollo captured his lips and didn´t plan on ever letting the other boy go again.

Will Hand grabbed the front of Nico's shirt in an attempt to get him closer, he could feel Nico's heartbeat against the Palm of his Hand, his other hand played with the soft dark curls at the back of Nico's neck. Nico smelled like chocolate and Will couldn´t get enough of that. This kiss was one of the best ones he ever had, though overall he hadn´t had that much kisses in his life up until now. Nicos sword-fighting-roughened hands were caressing his cheeks and neck. Will opened his mouth slightly begging for permission, that he gladly granted and within a mere moment the kiss turned into something much more passionate and heated. That was the moment somebody pushed open the cabin door and took the two lovers by surprise, which resulted in Nico biting Wills' tongue and falling off the couch.

"I think I should come back later." Jason looked sheepishly at the two, clearly embarrassed that he disturbed them and already retreating his steps, before either of the other boys could utter a word, the door shut again. Will felt the heat rising to his cheeks, and Nico too turned bright red. They looked at each other and started laughing. The whole situation was too awkward; you had to laugh.

And Jason's face, it was hilarious.

#######################

Please leave a tiny review! ;D

And thanks for reading!


End file.
